Lydia Specter
by AnaxshiNearXVIAni-Nyu
Summary: Lydia goes to Amity Park to live with her cousins while her parents are on a year long cruise. But Lydia is going to be going through some major changes this year.. Rating may change.On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

A Danny Phantom/Beetlejuice:Animated Series Crossover

 _I had to. This wouldn't leave me alone. I had bloody dreams about it!_ I do not own Beetlejuice or Danny Phantom, which both should be bought back.

I did create my ocs Zarina and Jasper Wilcox.

Chapter 1)

Lydia looked at her mirror, where her best friend the Ghost with the Most Beetlejuice was watching her.

"So my parents are going on a year long trip around the world."

"Awesome babe, so is your grandma coming to watch you-please don't do what you did last time."

Lydia laughed. "Don't worry, I won't. Besides, grandma isn't coming here."

"Oh? So who's watching you?"

Lydia took a deep breath. " I'm going to Amity Park, where my cousins the Fentons live. I'll be living with them."

"For the whole year! Babe!"

Lydia winced, "Yeah, Dad and Mom just told me last night. We leave in three days."

"Three days!" Beetlejuice fell backwards. " I am coming."

"No you are not." Lydia said. "My cousin Maddie and her husband Jack are both big ghost fanatics-as in ghost hunters. I really don't want to risk one of their things working and you becoming dissected."

"Like a frog?" Beetlejuice turned into a frog.

"Yeah. I know about the lost souls room. You could die again and I would never see you. I don't want to risk that."

"Ah, babe." Beetlejuice transformed back. "Fine, I won't go. But you sneak out to the Neitherworld as soon and as often as you can. I may not be able to come to your world, but you can come to mine."

"Deal."

"So wanna come over. Say those three magic Bs!"

"Although I know I should be wary-"

"Singin' my song." BJ smiled blissfully.

"Still I venture someplace scary! Ghostly haunting I turn loose, Beetlejuice!BeetleJuice!Beetlejuice!"

Suddenly, she found herself in her familiar black bodysuit and red spiderweb poncho as her room transformed around her. She ran up the stairs to the door to the Neitherworld.

Then she ran straight to BJ's roadhouse.

"Beej!"

"Lyds!" BJ flew over and grabbed her hand. "Let's go!"

"Where are we going?"

" Out! Doomie,let's go!" They jumped in the yellow car and drove off.

They spent the day at amusement parks, the shocking mall, and BJ played tricks. They saw Prince Vince for awhile, and even . They had the time of their life/afterlife. Lydia went home for dinner.

"Come back tomorrow! We are doing this tomorrow!" BJ yelled.

"Definitely!" She laughed. "Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice!"

She left the Neitherworld.

The next day Lydia called BJ for a camping trip, telling her parents she was spending it with Betty Juice. The two of them headed for the Neitherwoods and set up a pup tent. They went hiking, fought timberwolves, hedgehogs and crabgrass. They even fished a bit, and slept in the tent together.

Beetlejuice was telling her a tale about when he was younger, and she was laying in his arms. He pulled her against his chest, and she tucked her head under his chin.

Beetlejuice was still on his tirade as Lydia found herself fading.

"Hey babe, you'll visit right?"

Lydia didn't answer.

"Babe?"

Lydia rolled over, her hand fisting around his shirt. She was sound asleep.

He leaned back and pulled her close. "I'm gonna miss you babe. I wish you weren't going to leave."

The next day was a blast. BJ summoned up an invisible band and they danced. He spun her around and dipped her. Soon it was time to for Lydia to return home.

Doomie came and honked his horn. Beetlejuice picked Lydia up who laughed. "Beej!"

He grinned and waved his hand so their bags went into the trunk. Lydia laughed as Beetlejuice put her in Doomie, laughing himself. Doomie raised an eyebrow at his owner's antics. Beetlejuice climbed in. "Alright Doomie! Let's go!"

"BJ! Are you drunk!"

"No!" BJ laughed. "Course not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

They kept on like that all the way to the door.  
"You're my best friend Lyds,you know that right?" Beetlejuice asked.

"I know BJ. Your my best friend too."

"Your my girl. My babes." He said.

"I am Beej. I'm your babes." Lydia said.

"I wouldn't be the ghost with the most if I didn't have you." BJ said.

"Beej, you are certaintly drunk."

" I don't want you to leave."

" matter what I will always be your girl. I will always come back. And I will visit. Three magic Bs remember?"

"You won't leave me?"

" I will be gone for awhile, but I will a year will be over quickly."

"Do you love me? Cause I love you Lydia Deetz."

"Yeah Beej, I love my best friend."

"Not like that." He kissed her. Doomie beeped, shocked. Lydia's eyes widened then fluttered shut. He pulled away. "Love you."

"Love you too Beej. See you soon." She climbed out of Doomie. "Get some sleep."

"Kay babes."He was soon snoring. Doomie beeped.

"He won't remember Doomie. He never does. Make sure he gets home. He'll need an ice pack, and plenty of beetles."

Doomie beeped. Lydia kissed his hood, and went in the door. Doomie got Beetlejuice home, and Jacques dragged him to his bed. Doomie had Jacques get an ice pack.

"Ugh, bad hangover." Beetlejuice groaned as he awoke.

"Bee-atlejuice! You got drunk on Lydia's last day?"

"Of course I got drunk! I couldn't of let her leave if I was sober!" He yelled. "Ugh my head."

Jacques laid an ice pack on it. "Why not just tell her how you feel?"

Beetlejuice's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about."

"You love her. Everyone knows."

"I do not! Besides it doesn't matter. She's alive, remember."

"Love has no limits mon ami."

"Shut up Jacques."

"So, Grandma-Mom's mom- had a sister, who had a daughter who married and had another daughter whom is coming to live with us for a year." Danny Fenton said.

"Yes." Maddie Fenton said. " So we need to clear out the spare bedroom for her."

"We have a spare bedroom?" Jazz and Danny asked.

"We do!" Jack said.

"So how old is cousin Lydia?"

"About your age Danny."

"So your cousin is coming to live with you for a whole year?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah. We spent the whole day cleaning the room.I didn't even realize we had a spare bedroom- it's usually full of old Fenton gizmos."

"Nice. Another person in your house from which you will have to keep your secret from" Sam said. "Do you know anything about her?Or that side of the family."

"Her names Lydia Deetz,her parents are Delia Deetz and Charles Deetz." Danny shrugged. "Honestly we rarely see that side of the family."

"When is she supposed to be coming?"

"Tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Danny Phantom or Beetlejuice. nightmaster000, I shall answer your review. This story takes place after the events of the Beetlejuice TV series, and during the third season of Danny Phantom, so some chapters will follow the episodes.

Chapter 2)

Danny Fenton looked at his friends.

"So when is the mysterious cousin supposed to be here?" Sam Mason asked.

"She's here!" Jazz announced.

They all went outside, where a pale blue car waited. Out stepped a girl the same age as Danny, Sam and Tucker. She had long black hair and wore a black skater dress, red and black striped socks and black boots. A spider brooch was on her dress.

She pulled out a black suitcase with a red spider pattern and walked over.

"Hi, I'm Lydia Deetz." She said with a smile.

"Hey, I'm Sam Mason. Love your brooch!" Sam said, quickly realizing the girl had similar clothes' interest. Lydia grinned at the fellow goth.

"Thanks!" Lydia said. "I love your outfit, deadly-vu!"

Sam smiled back. "Thanks."  
Lydia turned to the rest of them. "And your..?"  
"I'm your cousin Danny Fenton."  
"I'm Jazz Fenton, Danny older sister."  
"I'm Tucker Foley."

They all went inside, where Jack and Maddie introduced themselves. After talking about hunting ghosts for a few minutes, they took her to her new bedroom.

The walls were a light beige, while the floor was a thin and old carpet..

"Here's your room," Maddie said with a smile. "We'll go to the store to get everything you need. You can decorate it however you like."

Lydia smiled. "I'd like that!" She said, putting her suitcase on the bed.

"Good, let's go, Jack, kids, will you be coming to?"

"I'm good Mom." Danny said. "Tucker and I are going to have a guy's day."  
Tucker nodded.

"I have a paper to work on." Jazz replied.

"Jack?"

"I'm going fishing." Jack grinned. "Some old college buddies invited me!"

Maddie rolled her eyes but smiled. "Sam?"

Sam nodded. "I'll go . Besides, I think Lydia and I have similar interests."

Lydia grinned at Sam. "I think so too."

The three left, and Sam directed Maddie to some of her favorite gothic and punk shops. Shopping took about three hours, but they returned with everything they needed.

"It's late, so you can sleep in Jazz's room for now. We'll paint in the morning." Maddie said.

Lydia nodded, pulled out a sleeping bag and headed for Jazz's room.

The next day and third day they painted they painted the room with vertical black and white stripes, the ceiling black with a red spider web. Red spider webs were painting around the room as well. They painted in the early morning, and the first day went on a tour of Amity Park, the next day to the movies.

The fourth day of being there they changed the flooring, replacing the old carpet with beautiful hardwood floors. It took the floor guys and four hours to complete. The fifth day they painted black spider webs on the dresser, desk and nightstand. The sixth day they put in the bed, while the seventh day Lydia unpacked and finished up. Of course, they did other stuff as well.

The fourth day they went to the movies, while the fifth day was spent learning about ghost hunting (which Lydia felt extremely uncomfortable learning) from Jack and Maddie. The sixth day they decided to hang out at the Nasty Burger, and Lydia met most of their classmates.

The seventh day, Lydia stayed at the Fenton's. Sam, Tucker and Danny went to Danny's room

"Sam!It's finished!" Lydia yelled up. Sam came down, followed by the boys.

"It looks great!" Sam said. "What's that word you used..?"  
"Deadly Vu?" Lydia asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah! Its deadly vu!"

Lydia grinned, proud. The bed was a vintage four poster bed, the curtains currently pulled back.

The frame was made of a dark cherry wood, matching the dresser, desk and nightstand. The mattress was almost overstuffed, with black silk sheets. Pillows were piled at the head,the cases black, red and white. The curtains were black with red edges, with a white spider web pattern. There was also a vanity, with a black mirror above it with a spider frame.

"This looks great, Lydia." Danny told his cousin.

"Thanks Danny."

* * *

Next Chapter takes place during Eye for an Eye.

Lydia's visit to Amity Park is going well..until Danny's war with Vlad causes the older half-ghost to run for mayor! Lydia begins to suspect her cousin might just be the ghost boy 'haunting' Amity Park.

REVIEW


End file.
